Fireworks
by DramaQueenRF
Summary: Another movie add on. Slightly longer this time.Just a little moment were Layla and Warren find out each others feelings. I hope you like it, so give it a read. Warren/Layla


**Fireworks**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nothing. Zip.

Layla looked around at all the de-pacified people in the noisy hall. She saw Will purposefully walking towards her. This was the moment she had been dreading, she plastered on her fake smile and readied herself.

"Hey Layla, I know I've been really thick lately, but tonight I realised something tonight…" Will mumbled off as she interrupted him.

"Will, I like you more as a brother than anything else and I don't want you to say something that may damage our friendship, and I…I think I like someone else." Will saw her glance over at Warren briefly, who was leaning against the gym wall, watching them through the shadows. Layla gave an apologetic look and walked off to talk to Magenta. Will shuffled over to Warren with a dazed look on his face.

"What's wrong Stronghold, find someone stupider than you? Must hurt to know you're not even the best at being an idiot" Warren asked with a smirk on his face.

"Warren, do you like Layla?" Will asked turning to look at Warren.

"Yeah, she's a good person," Warren answered feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"No, I mean really like her," Will said looking at Warren, pushing the subject further.

Warren glared at him, "What are you getting at Stronghold, she's your girlfriend!" Warren growled a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Will scratched his head, "Well actually she's not. She doesn't want to be my girlfriend."

Warren's eyebrows rose in astonishment and a little light of hope shone in his eyes that did not go unnoticed by Will.

He gave a bemused smile, "Apparently she likes someone else." Warren's brow creased as he saw Layla talking to some sophomore. He turned and stalked off, leaving Will wondering if he had only made things worse.

But that was all forgotten as a blonde ice queen in a very pale blue dress walked up to him.

***

Layla saw Warren stalk off down one of the corridors and decided to see if he was okay. She ran after him, which was quite a fete in her 3 inch heels. "Warren!" she exclaimed when she came upon him in one of the unused classrooms, the handle melted beyond recognition. "Warren, are you alright?" she asked walking over to him.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Why aren't you at the party?" Warren said glancing at her standing in the door way.

Layla smiled and hopped up on the desk beside him. "Don't really know, I just don't think it's "my scene"."

Warren chuckled, "Isn't that suppose to be my line?" Layla giggled and held out her hand. Warren watched in curiosity as a single rose grew in her hand.

"Here," said Layla giving the rose to Warren, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's a thank you for the last few days." Layla smiled as Warren took the rose, "It doesn't have any thorns," he commented looking it over.

"Of course not, I'm a pacifist," Layla said with a serious face.

"I saw you talking to a sophomore back there, and…em…Will mentioned you liked him," Warren said looking anywhere but her face.

Layla looked confused, "That boy in the hall? No he was telling me Principal Powers wanted to see me tomorrow, something about my Power Placement."

Warren looked at Layla "So you don't like him?" he asked as he edged closer towards her.

"No," Layla laughed, "I thought Will knew I liked you," Layla realised what she had said. She stopped laughing and her hands covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

Warren leaned closer, "Me? You like me?" he croaked in disbelief. Layla blushed and ducked her head. Warren grinned and in a rare fit of happiness pressed his lips against hers. At first it was hesitant and slow but they gradually lost themselves in each other. The loud noises in the background startled them apart. Layla looked towards the door,

"We're missing the fireworks," she commented as cheering was heard from outside.

Warren grasped her chin gently and turned her face towards him, "I think we're making our own."

The End!

AN: I hope you liked it! Please review, I need the guidance!

**Edited: 27/11/09**


End file.
